Comfort 4Kids Version
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Tala and Kai are chibis having a sleep over. The day is all good until Kai wakes up from a nightmare and seeks comfort from a friend. Made as a kid friendly version of Comfort and to poke fun at 4kids.


**Lirin:** Okay so I was bored one day and wanted to poke fun at 4Kids (don't own). So I took my story called Comfort and changed it into something that would make them proud. And as frightened as this makes me I believe I've done a good job. So if you are of proper age I suggest you read both stories to be able to enjoy the horror of this.

**Tala:** Lirin does not own Beyblade or its characters.

**Kai:** Nor does she own 4Kids...cause if that happened then anime would be better from them. And she doesn't make money from this.

**

* * *

Comfort...4Kids Version**

It was Saturday and my parents agreed to let me have Kai over for a sleep over. His mommy brought him by shortly after one in the afternoon and since then we've been playing none stop.

First thing that happened was my daddy took us to the park and we played mountain climber on the playground and had some fun with our beyblades...well until some bigger kids showed up and chased us away with threats of taking our blades away. It made us both cry as we ran towards my dad.

After that he took us for ice cream at the little shop down the block. Yeah my dad is the best letting us get the frozen treat for lunch, my mom won't allow that.

Kai got a soft vanilla in a dish and I got the triple chocolate brownie in a sugar cone. My dad had them be made kid sized while he got a large mocha fugde ripple in a sugar cone. It looked yummy and way bigger them mine and Kai's combined.

We ate them outside at one of the tables set up and daddy talked with us about Beyblade and how they work. He even said that one day when we're older and stronger we might get a partner in our blades. I don't get what he was talking about, but it sounds cool and I can't wait until I get one. And neither can Kai.

We finished our ice cream as quickly as we could, but I think that about half of mine melted and dribbled on my hand. I don't know how dad's didn't do that to him, but it didn't.

Anyways, after our treat and dad cleaned us up, we went back to the car and dad brought us back home.

Mom was there and already working on dinner. It was going to be yummy baked mac and cheese with some green stuff she always has me eating. Both Kai and I crinkled our noses at the stuff and ran for my room.

"She really gonna make us it that?" Kai asked once my door was closed and we were safe until called down for dinner.

"Sadly" I replied frowning. "It tastes icky but she always has me eating the stuff."

"Maybe I'll be lucky and can not. My mommy doesn't make me eat anything I don't want to."

"But you'll have to eat it if you want the brownies we made this morning. They're uber yummy with frosting and sprinkles on them."

Kai's eyes lit up as I told him about tonight's dessert. I even noticed my mouth watering as I recalled the delicious smell that filled the house during the morning. Now it was filling with the cheesy smell of the dinner baking.

"Fine for brownies I will eat the icky green stuff. Now can we play something?"

With the topic off food, Kai and I ran to my closest and pulled out my chest of toys. For the rest of the time my mom was cooking we played with my action figures and plushies. We were so busy having fun we never heard my mom calling us down.

"Boys." We jumped when my dad's voice came from right behind us and sounded angry. We slowly dropped what was in our hands and turned to him. We were surprised to see him smiling at us. "Dinner is ready. Go wash up."

"Okay daddy" I quickly say and grabbed Kai's hand pulling him to the bathroom to wash our hands.

A few minutes later we're dashing down the stairs and joining my parents at the dinner table. Mom already had our plate filled with the mac and cheese and the ever dreaded green beans. Kai and I gave a look of disgust about the green stuff before sitting and grabbing our forks.

We already decided to dig into out mac and cheese first and begin to eat it quickly. My mom does make the best in the world so it's no shock that it quickly disappeared from our plates.

When I finish mine I look over to Kai to see him staring at the beans on his plate. His mac and cheese is also gone and now he's thinking of if he wants to eat what's left.

He turns to look at me and I give him an encouraging smile. He nods back taking a big gulp and pokes his fork into the beans. I mimic his action and together we suffer eating the green ickyness.

I notice that Kai scrunches his face up with each bit he takes and I laugh. He's really got to be hating them, but wants the brownies too much to give up.

**XxXxXx**

After brownies, which we got to have thirds on, my mom said it was bath time and bed after that. So daddy got the bath ready for us while we searched for some water toys. Which turned out to be a couple boats and some duckies.

When we got into the bathroom, my dad had a steamy bubble bath for us and two fluffy towels ready.

"Don't make too much a mess boys or you'll be cleaning it before bed."

"We'll try not to" I promised him as he left.

The bath was fun. First Kai and I had a bubble war blowing the bubbles at each other and our 'armies'.

"Ha take that" Kai laughed as he blew bubbles at me. He sent enough frying to knock the little duckie off the toy boat.

"Man down. Man down" I cried and retaliated blowing bubbles back to Kai.

"Shields up" he called blocking his boat and duckies from my attack. "No I've been hit."

We laughed and blew bubbles until we were tired. Our little war ended with Kai winning since he had one duckie remaining and I had none.

After that we rinsed the bubbles from us and washed our hair. Then we got out and wrapped ourselves in the towels.

"Boys are you done?" my mom asked opening the door.

"Yes mommy" I say smiling up at her.

She looked over at the tub and was horrified. During out battle, Kai and I had knocked out a lot of bubbles and water. She shook her head at us.

"Next time it's going to be separate showers. Now get dressed for bed. Your father will clean this mess up."

"Okay" Kai and I said together before laughing. My mom just sighed and shook her head again leaving us to put on our cloths and get my dad.

**XxXxXx**

That night my mom tucked us into bed. First she gave me a kiss on the forehead and then went to the roll out bed Kai was laying on and did the same to him.

"Good night boys. Sweet dreams" she said turning my light off leaving us alone with my night light splashing shapes on the walls. Kai watched them go around and around before he turned to face me.

"Today was really fun" he said smiling. "Thanks for having me over."

I smiled back. "I had fun too. Next time we should go to your house and do this."

"That sounds like a plan" he yawned and his eyes drooped. "Good night Tala."

"Good night Kai."

We feel asleep facing each other from our beds with a stuffed animal in our arms. Mine a wolf and Kai's a tiger.

**XxXxXx**

During the night, Kai rolled around in his bed and knocked his plushie tiger on the ground. I heard it roar and Kai whimper, but I was too tired to wake up. Plus this was not the first time I'd shared a room with Kai and knew this was normal for him to do. So I passed it off as nothing.

It was while I was dreaming of killer aliens and dancing ponies, that I was pulled awake by a small squeaky scream and Kai pouncing my bed.

I open my sleepy eyes and rub them with one hand since Kai's got a tight grip on my other arm.

"Wa happen?" I ask.

"Scary dream" he cried and tights his grip. "C-can I sweep with you?"

"Sure Kai." I smiled and rub his hair. "You can even hold Wolfie."

He tries to smile back but it's not the same with his eyes shifting around the room, possibly for whatever was in his dream. But all the same, he takes my plush wolf and lays down. I lay back down only to find him wrapping his arms around me tightly pressing Wolfie between us.

"Night Tal. Thanks" he yawns and settles down.

"Night Kai" I say and find myself already nodding off back to sleep to dream of the aliens and ponies.

* * *

**Lirin:** So what do you think? Did I do 4kids proud?

**Kai:** Please review. Lirin likes to hear feedback from people.

**Tala:** So please click on the green button below and share a short message with us. Thanks


End file.
